Maggie Gallagher
Margaret Gallagher Srivastav (born September 14, 1960), better known by her working name Maggie Gallagher, is an American writer, commentator and a rabid anti-gay bigot. She writes a weekly syndicated column for Universal Press Syndicate where she usually bitches about how gay people are always ruining everything. She particularly resents being labeled a bigot. Just because she has has an unnatural obsession with tormenting Gays and wants to create laws that would make everything they do a criminal offense, why the hate? Can't we just agree to disagree? Occasionally she complains about other things, like the fact that a woman who has sex with a married man cannot be charged with a criminal offense , or that getting breast implants is something only a gold digging, sleazy whore would do. She went through a phase where she hated porn. She researched this subject tirelessly. She worked her fingers to the bone researching many, many, many films until she had an epiphany. All porn is fantasy. It can't be real because the women were actually enjoying sex and were "always inordinately pleased. That's why they call it fantasy". Really Maggie? Enjoyable sex where both partners are pleased is only something that happens in fantasies? She has published five boring books full of discredited reports and statistics that all have the same message "Marriage is the BEST thing EVER! But only if you're a heterosexual" Gallagher serves as president of the "Institute for Marriage and Public Policy", a nonprofit organization dedicated to making Gay people's lives miserable. When I said nonprofit, I meant Maggie personally keeps 42% of the donations for her salary. She is also the president of the National Organization for Marriage, which is pretty much the same as that other thing I mentioned, but with better graphics. She is a Roman Catholic, so not letting her hate Gay people is violating her religious freedom (it's true, hating Gays is the foundation of Catholicism, just ask Bill Donohue) She has socialy conservative "values", (if you consider hate a value). Biography Gallagher is from Lake Oswego, Oregon, where she attended Lakeridge High School. She earned a B.A. in Religious Studies from Yale University. Ironically, she managed to get knocked up, by a man with what I can only assume was a severe case of beer goggles (seriously, have you seen her?). Being a single, unwed mother somehow qualified her as an "expert" on marriage... Eventually, she did get married to a Raman Srivastav in 1993, although strangely no one has ever seen him or them together and no photographs exist of the alleged wedding. I mean for a marriage "expert" who has marriage "rallies" (hetero marriage rallies, thank you very much!) it seems a little suspicious that at EVERY event she has to invent some excuse why he couldn't be there... It all sounds like that time in 9th grade when I made up that I had a girlfriend in Canada... Adding to the speculation that Mr. Srivastav (no, that doesn't sound made up) is fictional, Gallagher does not wear a wedding or engagement ring (see picture to the right, two hands, 0 rings). Oh, by the way...Raman Srvstvn is Hindu. It's true, Ms. Holier than thou Catholic is allegedly married to an idol worshiper who prays to many, many Gods, breaking TWO 'commandments and insuring an eternity in Hell. Everyone knows that breaking '''ANY '''of the ten commandments is far graver a sin than breaking any of the rules in Leviticus, where Maggie's favorite rule about man on man sex is condemned. Most of the other sins in Leviticus are things like, don't eat shrimp or bacon (Maggie does, obviously, look at her), don't wear mixed fiber blends ''(exhibit A red poly/cotton seperate from TJ Maxx), giraffe meat is kosher, slice and mutilate your children's penis, no fucky-fucky when Aunt Flo comes for her monthly visit, when you can have sex with your slaves (anytime, and you can buy as many '''sex slaves '''as you want so long as you can afford to feed them), some '''MORE '''stuff about not '''worshipping idols and the rule that no disabled, permanently ill (anyone who: suffers from dwarfism, has poor eyesight, is hunchbacked, has damaged testicles) or is superfluously blemished can become a priest. I know you think I'm making this up to make this article interesting but here is a direct quote "I've been exposed to a lot of different prayers, what with a New Age mom, nonreligious siblings, my own Catholic faith, a Buddhist sister-in-law, and a whole pack of Hindu relations (including my husband)." http://www.uexpress.com/printable/print.html?uc_full_date=20000621&uc_comic=mg Her big break came when Dan Quayle got all pissy at fictional television character, Murphy Brown for fictionally getting knocked up and Gallagher wrote an op-ed for The New York Times, called "An Unwed Mother for Quayle", Because it got her pissed off too.An Unwed Mother For Quayle Carrie Prejean When Perez Hilton asked Ms. California, Carrie Prejean about gay marriage and she said something like "no offense, but gays don't deserve to be treated like humans, Jesus hates them", Maggie, who once wrote a column blaming gays for choosing to be gay because everyone including her, was "of two sexes" (she meant "bisexual". Of "two sexes" means you have both male and female reproductive organs). Anyways, she noticed the young, beautiful, Carrie Prejean. In fact, all she could talk about for like two months was what a young, beautiful girl she is and what a dick that queeny, old Perez Hilton is (and for once she was right, Perez is a douche). When it was revealed that Prejean had breast implants, (' I KNOW!', remember how Gallagher is so anti-breast implants? ) I imagine Gallagher channeling the voice of Lenny from Of Mice and Men (The Abominable Snow Rabbit from Bugs Bunny if you don't get the Steinbeck reference) saying something like "and I will hug them and squeeze them and pet them and pat them and rub them and stroke them and..." ''Prejean said getting breastises is cool with Jesus because she ''"don’t see anywhere in the Bible where it says you shouldn’t get breast implants". http://quotes.whyfame.com/carrie-prejean-the-bible-allows-breast-implants-70 Then when it was revealed that Miss Tits for Jesus had done some nude modeling, Gallagher might have thought, "SO?, bitch gotta get paid somehow!" ''and let it slide.... Let me just clarify a couple things. When I say 'some 'nude modeling, I mean '''30 photos', mostly topless but some showing the "full monty"...and when I said "modeling" I meant Carrie took the pics herself using her reflection in the mirror.. Then when it was revealed that Ladyfingers Prejean had videotaped herself stuffing her own pink taco, Ms. Crusade Against Pornography was like..."could happen to anyone. The important thing is she's a beautiful, young girl that hates gays...by the way, where can I see that video?". Except it turned out that Ms. Masturbates for Jesus produced, directed and starred in an entire 8''' volume series of solo fun times...well..that's when Gallagher and Prejean finally had to face up to the reality of the situation and blame everything on the Liberal Media and Larry King, who clearly behaved "very, very inappropriate"... Bitch Gotta Get Paid In 2005, it was revealed by Howard Kurtzman of the Washington Post that Gallagher (or Srivastav or Mxyplyzyk or whatever) was being paid by the Bush administration to promote his wack-a-doo marriage agenda but hadn't disclosed this information. Besides the fact that this is illegal, it is also an ethical breach of journalism, as Gallagher herself explained in 1997 when she wrote about ethics in journalism, (Gallagher considers herself a journalist, not a pundit, not a columnist, not an activist... did I mention she's wrong about almost everything?). When questioned about this breach, she channeled her inner Cartman from Southpark (who she reminds me of in a lot of ways) and said "Did I violate journalistic ethics by not disclosing it? I don't know. You tell me. ...frankly, it never occurred to me". '''"I don't know, you tell me?", lovely...can't you just hear it? Picture this, you catch someone stealing your wallet and ask them "were you just trying to steal my wallet?" and instead of apologizing they get all pissy with you, because to the criminal mind, there is always a justification and the criminal always sees themselves as the "real" victim. Later, when people started pointing out that a "journalist" that made her living pointing out societies corruptions was a little corrupt herself, she put on her Sunday school shoes and wrote this bullshit "I should have disclosed a government contract when I later wrote about the Bush marriage initiative. '''I would have, if I had remembered it'. My apologies to my readers."'' Yeah, that's believable...The President of the United States personally hires you to do a job and pays you over 40k, and you forgot... Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Sociopaths Category:People who break the law Category:People who think George W. Bush was one of the best Presidents ever Category:People who believe THEIR religious beliefs trump everyone elses civil rights Category:Pot meet kettle Category:I'm a little teapot, short and stout